Coffee and Monsters
by coffee-addict247
Summary: It was warm, I hummed opening my eyes, beautiful blue ones gazing back into mine. I simply smiled as our lips connected, basking in the foreign warmth I so desperately craved. Just as suddenly, it was gone. I was surrounded in darkness, a low growl emanating from the black. "You'll never be wanted, you'll never be clean" it hissed. I screamed, shooting up from my bed. A nightmare..
1. Chapter 1

_Tweeks POV_

* * *

_"drip, drip, drip"_

I silently watched as each drop of coffee made its way slowly into the coffee pot below. Each drip making me all the more anxious, my mouth watering, eager to have the sweet mocha flavor caressing my lips, making my taste buds giddy in an explosion of warmth and happiness.

I blinked, gripping my mug tighter, thinking over that last word. Perhaps that was too strong of a word to use, I thought, my fingers tracing the rim of my empty mug. I looked up, my thoughts vanquished and my frown replaced with a smile at the brewer's cheerful chime, indicating that the coffee was ready.

I quietly snuck up the staircase to my room, or rather the room in which I slept, coffee cup in hand. Saying it was my room made it sound comfortable, like home even, and less like the prison it actually was. I sparred a quick glance towards my bed.

"Tsk", I clicked my tongue, looking away in disgust not allowing my mind to remember what exactly went on in that bed the previous night. Mood now dampened, and coffee finished; I decided to take a shower. I peered out of my room, making sure the hallway was clear. I quickly made my way through the hallway before realizing that nobody was home.

I cautiously decided to check the house just in case, keeping a careful mind to avoid _his_ room at the end of the hall. I guess hehad left on some business trip for the week, I hadn't cared enough to ask.

Realizing my search was a complete waste of time, I finally made my way to the shower, eager to be within the blanket of warm water, in contrast to the cold morning air. I spared no time washing my thoughts away with my apple scented shampoo, yes I know don't judge me. Oh but of course Tweek Tweak could never really wash the thoughts away. The hot water growing luke warm, my twitches starting again at the sudden thought of school, and people. God I hated people; the mere presence of people nearly drove me insane and the anxiety of it all was just too much pressure! I never knew what they were thinking, what they were plotting. My twitching becoming worse, I tried not to let it get to me, but to no avail. They were so unpredictable and that terrified me.

"Tweek calm down" I mumbled in an attempt to calm myself before abandoning the idea of thinking altogether.

Giving up and deciding to focus on anything but my thoughts. I took to studying my body, letting the warm water trickle over my skinny frame. Was it normal?

"Too see your body in such a condition" I scoffed, tracing the cuts old and new along my arm, slowly guiding my boney fingers across the bruises on my chess, then gently over the fresh hand marks along my thighs…I ground my teeth together. I could never be fucking normal. I suddenly laughed aloud, my fist connecting with the shower wall. I took in a shaky breath as blood ran down my fingers, regaining my composer too soon after.

I hissed, soon feeling the ache of my probably broken knuckles. I tended to my hand and sighed. I should get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig's POV

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, blankly staring at the wall, vision blurred from sleep. If I could just sleep in a bit longer, I thought unable to close my eyes.

"Mmph fuck", I groaned sitting up in frustration. Guess not.

I checked the time, eye twitching at how early it was. Lazily rolling off my bed, I stood up stretching out my stiff muscles.

Meh, I walked to the bathroom, gazing at the emotionless reflection looking back. I studied my face, fiddling with my eyebrow piercing and poking a bit at my stubble. I admittedly liked piercings, though I didn't have a lot. Just on my ears and more recently my eyebrow.

I smirked, mouthing the words "still irresistible", and with a wink, I finally turned away hopping in the shower.

Despite feeling refreshed and ready for the day I trudged down the staircase, suddenly blinded by the brightness leaking through the windows. A low growl emanating through my teeth, I covered my eyes flipping off the sun. Today felt, no, today_ was _annoying, and to start, I liked my sleep, all my sleep, nine hours no less. I had stayed up too late the previous night, which wasn't common, well at least not on a school night. I sighed, making my way to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge before giving up and deciding on a stupid bowl of cereal with some stupid milk. I took my time eating, slowly chewing eat bite before my ears were nearly blown out by a loud screech.

"CRAIG!", it came from the staircase, causing me to stop mid chew cringing at the shrill voice.

What could've possibly made such a horrible noise? Oh yea, that's right, my little shit of a sister, Ruby.

"_What_?" I practically hissed, whipping my head around following the noise. I was not in the mood to deal with her, as a head popped out from the side of the stare case.

"WHERES MY DOLL? I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!" she pointed accusingly.

"Fuck would I know?" I glared before flipping her off.

"I know you took it! Ugh, moooom!" She flipped me off huffing and running back up the stairs.

I grumbled, standing up, and making my way back to my room. No longer in the mood to care, I shoved all my shit in my backpack, not bothering to check if I had everything. I popped my headphones in, hanging around the living room before deciding I needed sun, and instead taking a seat on my front porch steps.

I tapped my foot impatiently, checking my phone for messages. Clyde offered to pick me up today, and of course the little asshat was late. I watched his car eventually pull up to the front of my house, music blasting.

"You're an ass!" I called from my porch, gathering my things.

"More like you want this ass!" he called back making kissy faces at me.

"You're an idiot you know that? Oh and you're late...fucker." I announced half jokingly, getting in his old beat up car. He put his hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Ugh stop being a pussy and drive, were ganna be late." I said, socking him hard in the arm.

"OWW!" he cried, a genuinely hurt expression predominant on his face. I rolled my eyes as he collected himself before driving off. Clyde had made my morning a bit better, but I was still tired. The rest of the day was definitely going to be annoying, especially since my friends had different classes then me. I sighed for the thousandth time it seemed, rubbing my temples.

High school fucking sucked sometimes.

* * *

Ugh sorry it's so short. Craig just isn't as talkative as Tweek, nor does he overthink everything, but anyways, enjoy my lovelies!

Also, critiques are welcome as this is the first official chapter story I've ever written of my own accord. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Crisp cold air filled my lungs as I took in a shaky breath. Today was going to be long, I could almost feel it, as my irrational fears slowly began creeping up on me the closer I got to school. Honestly I knew in the back of my head there was really nothing to be afraid of, but my mind felt otherwise, pushing me over the edge, and towards another panic attack. Despite a lack of change day in and day out, these thoughts constantly wreaked havoc on my brain. It couldn't be helped I supposed, my teeth chattering, only partly from the cold. I suddenly jumping as an arm snaked its way across my shoulders.

"OH JESUS!" I screamed, holding the material over my chest tightly. I turned to see who the threat was, panic turning into mild annoyance as I realized who it was.

"Do you always have to freak out when I do that?" Kenny pouted, jutting out his bottom lip cutely. I knitted my eyebrows together, looking down at my feet.

"W-well you don't always have to sneak up on me" I retort, only half heartedly.

I risked a quick glace at him through my messy overgrown bangs. Kenny was a pretty handsome guy, from what I could tell at least. Though I'd never feed his ego by telling him that. I blushed as his hand sunk down to my waist, as though reading my thoughts.

"Soooooo" he drawled out, leaning into me.

"We should hang out more dude" he said squeezing me tighter.

"Oh jesus, um w-we d-do hang out" I said blushing harder, still looking anywhere but at the flirt attached to my side. He gave me a dull expression.

"I mean outside the coffee shop, when I'm not a paying costumer" he poked at my side.

"Ack!" I lurched forward at the surprise contact, dropping my coffee, nearly hitting my face on the pavement had Kenny not caught me. He chuckled as I sent him a glare, scrambling to my feet and stumbling forward I refused to answer right away. Kenny was really the only one I could call a friend.

He would always stop by my families coffee shop for coffee, leaning against the counter, pestering me while he drank his coffee. I honestly didn't mind, well, aside from all the touching and flirting, which was something I'd probably never get use to.

He really was a big flirt, and not just with me. It made it very hard for me to hang out with him, despite him being the only person that went out of their way to talk to me. My shyness got the better of me when he touched me. I didn't like be touched.

A cheek was suddenly pressed to mine jolting me out of my thoughts, as Kenny leaned closer, still bugging me about hanging out outside of the coffee shop.

He nudged his face against mine affectionately as I tried to stutter an answer, giving up on words and simply nodding, giving in to his pleas.

"So that's a yes?" excitement taking over Kenny's face.

"I-I guess" I stuttered, still trying to ignore his closeness, and failing miserably might I add. He suddenly let go, letting me breath, and doing a little happy dance, as I tried not to smile. He was so lame sometimes, I thought idly as a small smirk found its way across my face.

We walked quietly together after that. The silence between us welcomed. I didn't understand why he always walked with me to school though. He had a car, and a job which meant gas money wasn't really an issue. Kenny was such a confusing person, and he never seemed to have true motive behind his actions. My thoughts again cut short, as I began shivering, a cold gust of wind hitting my back. I forgot my sweater practically every other day and constantly found myself freezing half to death on my walks to school, today not being an exception. I never actually forgot my sweater, just some days I had to be out of that house faster then others. I shivered again, wishing I hadn't spilt my warm coffee earlier, teeth chattering this time.

A warm jacket however, was place gently over my shoulders surprising me a bit. Kenny had taken off his parka and thrown it over my shoulders. Now, Kenny wasn't one for sweet gestures even with how touchy feely he was, but for once I just shrugged it off, happy to be warm.

"I don't get why you never bring a sweater in weather like this, your always shivering" he mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets, and gazing up towards the sky.

I simply made a noise in response to that. I didn't understand this boy at all. I turned back over to say something, clamping my mouth shut as I realized Kenny's face was uncovered. I lit up at this rare opportunity to study his face, parka usually covering a majority of his features. He was prettier then I'd originally thought, I frowned. It now making even less sense as to why a guy like that would hang out with...well me. I studied his face further. His crystal blue eyes gazed softly at the sky, light reflecting off them brilliantly, his blonde hair messy from his parka. He was freaking gorgeous! My eyes lowering to his black shirt, which hung loosely over his toned frame. He was about half a foot taller then me, I noted, blushing when I realized where my eyes where heading, instead snapping them back up towards his face.

"I didn't know his ears were pierced" I said quietly to myself. Kenny was so mysterious sometimes.

I gaped at him for a while, lost in my train of thoughts before he unexpectedly turned, meeting my gaze, a shit eating grin on his face. Shit…he knew I was staring. Shit, shit, shit I thought panicking, as my hands grasped at my shirt as Kenny's grin grew.

"I didn't know you swung that way" he mocked.

Oh no, oh no, I fucked up, he knows, I'm done, what if he won't be my friend anymore, o-or what if he tells the whole school I'm a faggot or something.

"NNGH!" eyes widening at the thought.

Then people would notice me, they would _think _about me. It was all too much pressure! I shook suddenly falling to the floor, curling up into myself as I mumbled, droning on about everything that could possibly go wrong in such a situation. Kenny on the other hand remained very calm, used to this happening.

He sat down next to me, gently placing a hand on my shoulder, softly telling me to breath, and that everything would be alright. I calmed down a little, before mumbling an apology to him and walking forward, not waiting up for him. My mind buzzing, as the scary thoughts came and went, the school finally pulling into view. With a sigh I stopped, mentally preparing myself, and continued on.

Though calm for a moment my twitches became more apparent as the crowd in the hall grew. People were everywhere, I fidgeted uncomfortably picking at a stray stand at the hem of my shirt. Kenny deciding to steel back his parka now that we where inside, probably knowing I'd lose it if people looked at me funny for wearing Kenny's infamous parka.

We walked down the hall, as I tried to keep it together. It frustrated me how much the presence of people bothered me. It only made my life harder than it was. I grumbled, catching the attention of the blonde beside me, and only re-earning an arm around my slender waist, still scaring the tits off me and flustering me to no end. I puffed my cheeks out trying to hide my face as a few people spared glances at us.

"T-too much pressure" I said through gritted teeth, my ticks worsening.

Kenny stopped, letting out a dramatic sigh before letting go, finally catching on to my discomfort.

"Didn't think It'd bug you that much" he huffed ruffling my hair.

I shook my head feverishly ready to apologize for my behavior, but before I could speak, the bell sounded, startling me. He turned grabbing my shoulder before speaking.

"I can't be late again so I gotta run, but tomorrows Friday, so I'll pick you up around 9-ish." He paused putting his finger to his chin as though in deep thought, eventually speaking

"Wear something cute but casual kay?" He winked, turning around throwing his hand back as a lazy goodbye gesture.

"Oh jesus" I mumbled to myself realizing that I hadn't asked where we were going. I pulled at my shirt, a habit I had since I was young, before realizing the halls were empty.

"OH NO!" I yelled grabbing at my hair, running to class.

I barely made the late bell, rushing to the corner desk, furthest from the window, and curling in a ball desperately trying not to get noticed.

I managed the first five minutes of class, scribbling some notes here or there relaxing a bit. What if he wants to murder me, ah there it was, my body stiffening as my irrational thoughts took off. What if he isn't my friend, or what if the _gnomes_ are behind this, oh god! I continued on, my brain ready to explode from all this overthinking. I laid my head in my arms, taking in deep breaths trying to calm myself. I looked up checking the time, finding that it hadn't even been half an hour. I was right, I groaned.

Today was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Okay so I'm very excited/impatient about posting this chapter. I didn't proofread my work very well so I apologize if anything needs to be edited. I can assure you that I will fix up any mistakes I may have made in the near future. -xoxo

* * *

He never gave a shit about anything. Why, you might ask? Because he was Craig fucking Tucker, the boring, unemotional zombie that most people in South Park came to understand. Well, aside from a close group of friends who'd known him since childhood, but that's beside the point.

He was Craig fucking Tucker, the one all the girls, and a few boys, swooned over, an untouchable. He was tall, dark haired, and sophisticated with eyes that that begged to be gazed upon. I cut my thoughts short, making a gagging noise, not expecting my ego to take my self-narrations that far.

I was Craig fucking Tucker and the fact that I hardly talked somehow added to my good looks.

"I don't get it" I thought aloud, catching Clyde's attention. He shifted in his seat, leaning in.

"Don't get what? That you like it up the butt?" he teased, a light bulb apparently going off as he added "oh that rhymed!" excitedly. I rested my hand on my chin ignoring him.

"No, I just don't get how girls work" I grumbled. Craig snorted.

"And I just don't get why you question having so much choice of ass" he said frowning.

I swore he was a 6 year old stuck in a 17 year olds body, the only difference being how horny he always was. Clyde was my best friend but he never shut up about girls. His life seemed to revolve around them. It got on my nerves every so often, right now not being an exception. I turned away from him, suddenly bored of the conversation. He sulked, turning away as well.

"Ding" came the sound of freedom as I stood up, slumping my worn backpack over my shoulder, eager to get away from this place. I walked out of the class room, sparing a glance back as Clyde caught up to me. His expression that of someone celebrating Christmas for the first time. I looked at him, questioningly.

"Party tonight at Kenny's, you in?" he said excitedly. Not my crowed, but I had nothing better to do. I pondered this for a second before deciding I might as well go.

"Sure" I shrugged, tuning out whatever else he was ranting about. I could understand his excited-ness. When Kenny threw parties, they were ragers. His house was already in shambles to begin with and it was on the edge of town so they never got shut down. It was great, I mean, if you liked that sort of thing. The only catch was guys had to bring booze, but that was never a problem, plus it was Tokens turn to get booze, which meant he'd get the good shit.

* * *

The three of us stepped out of Clyde's car, staring at the lit up house, music seeping from the walls. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, following my two friends into the house, music blasting through the doorway as it was opened. We were almost instantly greeted by a buzzed Kenny, and someone else hiding behind him. I had to squint to make out who the small figure quivering behind Kenny was. Oh, it was Tweek, that weird kid in my economics class. He looked like he'd never been to a party in his entire life, which didn't seem far from the truth.

Token emediatly ditched us, Clyde soon behind him at the mention of girls. My friends where asshats, I shrugged giving up on finding them. I looked around bored already, moving closer to Kenny, since everybody else was either with a group, or drunk out of their minds.

"The joys of high school" I sighed leaning towards Kenny's ear so he could hear over the music.

"Isn't it great?" he said back, taking a sip from his cup. "Oh!" he suddenly chimed.

"Could you watch Tweek for a sec? I gotta take a leak and I don't feel like letting him watch" he joked, leaving before I could give an answer.

I sighed, again standing next to the shorter boy. Compared to Kenny, Tweek looked petrified. He really was an oddball I thought, as he gently tugged at my sleeve getting my attention. I smirked as he balanced on his toes to talk into my ear.

"C-can we go o-outside?" he looked at me, his eyes pleading.

I nodded before turning and heading to the back door, a bit eager to get away from these people. He quietly followed, his head low.

I hissed as the cold night air hit me. Hugging my jacket closer to my body, I watched my breath fade into the darkness beyond the porch light. I peered over at him. He didn't have a jacket….idiot.

Tweek suddenly pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, leaning over the porch railing, silently offering me one with shaky hands. Genuinely surprised, it took me a few seconds before collecting myself, slowly picking one from the pack. He fumbled with the lighter managing to finally light his before handing me the lighter. I watched him as he took a long drag, expertly flicking his cigarette bud to the ground.

"I didn't know you smoked" I said casually, breaking the silence. He flinched a bit at my words before shrugging, taking another drag

"Yea" he blew smoke into the air, eye watching the night sky.

We stayed like this in silence for a good ten minute. Our silence broken as Kenny burst through the back door, draping himself all over the twitchy blonde.

"GAH!" Tweek flailed, completely spazzing out, only calming down after realizing who it was. Kenny was completely hammered.

"Driiiiiiiink soooooome, it'ssss funnnnn" he slurred handing Tweek a cup. Tweek sighed, mumbling something about pressure, before taking the cup, staring into it unsurely.

"It won't bite you know", I smirked, stealing his attention.

His face turned a bit red, from the cold probably, before he slowly rose the cup to his lips. He knitted his eyebrows together, suddenly tilting his head back, swallowing quickly, downing the whole cup before making a face at the taste.

"Dam", I said staring at him.

"O-oh um y-yeah" he stuttered, fidgeting nervously, looking anywhere but me. I just stared, as he continued to fidget, refusing to look away despite how nervous he looked. He wasn't as bad looking as I thought. He was just an utter mess, and his long messy blonde hair hid his features well. I brushed his bangs behind his ear, earning a yelp as the poor boy stiffened at my touch. Wide green eyes looked back at mine. He was really cute, in a crazed mental patient kind of way.

"We used to hang out", I spoke aloud, realization dawning on me. We had hung out a lot as kids, but one day he just stopped talking to me. At the time, I was pissed, and let it be, never asking why. I mean, he never explained himself, but the past was the past. I decided I wouldn't over analyze it, and with that thought, Kenny pass out in a heap of orange on the ground.

It was almost amusing watching Tweek deal with the situation. He rambled to himself, pulling at his hair, practically running in circles before grabbing Kenny's arm and trying to drag him inside. I chuckled quietly at his attempts to pull Kenny's heavy ass inside. Amused I finally helped him, slinging Kenny over my shoulder, half dragging him into the house. He was heavier than I thought, ending up with me carrying him bridal style up the stairs as Tweek followed closely behind.

"Heavy ass", I mumbled throwing him on his bed, his hands grabbing my shirt, pulling me down with him.

I yelled falling on top of him.

"You cock sucker!" I screamed, struggling to get out of his grasp. He mumbled something lazily in protest holding me tighter. Heaving my body upward he suddenly let go, my body flying back, my head colliding with something hard behind me.

"Ow", I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. This was probably the last time I'd ever help out a drunk person ever.

Still trying to collect myself, I felt something shift underneath me.

"Oh shit!" I whipped my head around finding a trembling blonde underneath me, holding his forehead tightly with both hands.

I quickly got off him, holding out a hand to help him up.

He swatted my hand away, standing up on his own. "S-sorry", he said hiding his face.

"Dude, um I-it was my fault, I'll get some ice yea?" I turned to leave, a hand grabbing my wrist stopping me.

"No." he said, shifting his free hand closer to the now forming bruise.

"You're hurt."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine."

I moved closer, pulling his hand away with one hand, and his bangs back with the other, noting how cold his hands were. I inspected the large lump, almost feeling bad, even though it was an accident.

His breath hitched at my touch, his face turning brightly red.

"I-It really is fine" he squirmed, flinching as my fingers brushed over the bruise.

"Dude, relax I'm just checking out the damage" I spoke, squeezing his wrist as a silent warning to stay still.

He winced, eyes watering when I squeezed his wrist, though I didn't squeeze that tightly.

"I'm not _really _that strong, am I?" I joked easing up on my grip a bit, still inspecting the wound. Considering how hard I hit, it wasn't as bad as I thought. It still wasn't good though.

"Y-you can…l-let go now" he said shakily, letting out small quick breaths.

He was clearly at his limit, and still fucking shaking, which suddenly pissed me off, my guilt turning into anger. I roughly grabbed both his wrists, pinning him against the wall.

"Stop being such a pussy and relax!" I yelled out in frustration. All his twitching and fidgeting irking me to no end.

"L-let go!" He struggled, to no avail.

"Not until you calm the FUCK down!" I snarled, getting worked up and pushing him harder against the wall.

He simply closed his eyes shaking his head as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"I-ill be good" he near whispered shaking his head hard, his breath rapid.

"What…the hell" I bowed my head defeated before looking back up at him for another minute or so. What was wrong with this kid…or better yet, what was wrong with me?

Suddenly feeling sorry for the guy, I let go of his hands, his body falling to the floor.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers, taking a few deep breaths. I really was an asshole, and I knew anger wouldn't solve this. I needed to try a different approach, I decided. Putting my finger to my chin, I dug through my memory trying to recall what id learn about anxiety in my psychology class.

Ah okay now I remembered.

I crouched down to his level, earning another whimper as he turned his body away, curling into himself practically hyperventilating. Great, he must be having a full blown panic attack.

"Hey." I whispered trying to keep my voice calm. He ignored me.

"Tweek…calm down, its okay" I gently guided my open hands up his back and to his shoulders. I turned him to face me, pressing my forehead to his.

"Breath…" I whispered repeating myself every so often, until his breathing turned into a quiet cry, followed by an occasional hiccup. Seeing someone like him cry almost...tugged at my heart. Okay, ew no gay. I calmed him down, so that should've been enough; and with that thought I stood up, walking to the door, looking back at him. His expression stopped me, he was just so…ugh what was the word again? Cute? I blushed, my body felt like led, a heavy breath escaping my slightly parted lips.

I was Craig fucking Tucker…

I licked my dry, cracked lips.

….and I was about to kiss a guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo sorry this took so long! I got caught up with work and potentially moving and I'm just really sorry! Hopefully I'll upload longer chapters when I get a new laptop. I'm currently writing everything through a tablet. :') Anyways, enjoy! I didn't really check my writing so again I apologies to my wonderful readers.

* * *

His lips pressed against mine, nearly stopping my heart.

"Mmh" I closed my eyes, not understanding the situation, but finding myself leaning into the foreign feeling, as the warm body above me practically radiated heat.

He suddenly pushed himself closer to me, making me gasp, his tongue taking opportunity to invade my mouth, exploring every inch, making me shutter. The hairs on the nape of my neck stood up, goosebumps riddling the areas of my body he neglected.

It was my first kiss.

I felt my cheeks turning a bright red, as he captured the last feign of innocence I owned in a heated moment of lust. It was so menacing and frightening, and with a ting of something else, something desperate.

I felt a knot tighten within my stomach. I blushed harder if even possible, as he held me tight, despite his previously aggressive approach to such a situation as myself. Tweek the freak, or so they'd called me. I wanted to feel upset, but simply couldn't.

I couldn't think, I grasped for a coherent thought, my mind slowly descending into a blank fuzz of static and background noise, as my primal instincts pulled me closer against the larger teen above me. He growled, low into my mouth, earning a muffled moan from my own.

He slide his leg up against my crotch, earning a small grunt. My breaths came out heavy and uneven. Everything was happening way to fast, I could barely keep up. His hands were all over me, as I moaned and gasped in a way I didn't recognize. I couldn't control myself.

He suddenly pulled away, us both panting for air. He just stared at me blankly, his cheeks a faint pink. I simple looked up at him. Why did he stop? Did I do something wrong?

"Eh…-OH JESUS!" was all I could get out when he suddenly flung his head forward, successfully puking all over me.

He was completely wasted and I hadn't even noticed. I was so stupid and naive sometimes. Like someone could like me, Tweek the _freak_. The faggot, the loser. I was crazy, according to everyone else. I could never really be wanted beyond a quick fuck, through hazy drunken eyes that must have mistaken me for a girl.

I balled up my fist as he stared at me dumbly.

"It isn't fair!" I suddenly lunged forward, my fist hitting Craig square in the face. Oh jeez.

My quick fit of anger subsided, fear replacing it. I'd just punched Craig Tucker in the face while he was drunk. I panicked, scrambling to my feet before bolting out the door. My body ached, I had puke all over me and now I was freezing cold. I grabbed at my hair nearly ripping two fist sized chunks from my scalp.

My house was a few miles away, I didn't have the stamina to run home.

"This couldn't get worse", I grumbled, kicking some snow on the sidewalk, losing my footing and falling to the ground.

My head made a loud crack hitting against a hidden rock, the world going black.

* * *

I woke up numb. Okay, I tried to calm myself, don't panic, relax, breath and check your surroundings. My eyes fluttered open, a fuzzy light greeting my vision. It was a street lamp. I picked up my head instantly regretting it when a sharp pain suddenly resided against my skull. I tried to focus again looking around. It was night, and I was surround by snow. I was laying in freezing snow, in the middle of winter, without a jacket. Fuck.

I threw my body up, my headache pounding, as I forced myself to stand. My legs wobbled, struggling to hold my weight. I groaned falling to my knees, trying to catch my breath. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

I pulled myself back up slowly this time, trying not to fall into a full blown panic attack. I was maybe a block away from Kenny's house, which meant mine was a fucking 30 minute walk away. The night's previous events flashed through my head. No- I didn't want to go back, I really didn't want to go back. I looked in the direction of my home before sighing dramatically. God dammit.

* * *

It took me about fifteen minutes to wobble my way to the front of kenny's door. I could hear the muffled sound of music front the front, of course the party was still going on I realized, stumbling through the door. It took me a while to get up the stairs. I felt like a baby deer walking for the first time, it was ridiculous. My feet felt like led as I trudged my way up, one stair at a time before leaning against a nearby wall, gasping. At least it was warm inside.

I let my body lean against the door before slowly opening it, peering in. I could make out a single lump on the bed, it was just Kenny. I scanned the room a few times before deciding the coast was clear. I took a step in, when a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back out into the hall way.

"Gah!" I stumbled back, trying to catch my footing, but failing miserably.

It was Craig, and he looked pissed. He probably hated me, I though as I began hyperventilating, the lack of oxygen making my head rush, and my vision blur. Small spots appeared at the corner of my eyes.

"I'm…sorry" I managed to breath out before everything went black for the second time that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Naturally, when I awoke in an unfamiliar bed, I immediately began to panic. I practically threw myself off the bed in the process of my 'spazz attack' as some rather mean kids at school had put it, dragging the blankets and half of the bed sheet down with me in a sad attempt to save myself.

With a resounding oof, I laid there for a second, grabbing at my head, and cursing. I'd hit my head on the corner of a small bedside table on my way down.

"That's going to leave a mark" I mumbled under my breath, internally cursing my ungraceful tendencies. I could already feel a bump forming.

Ignoring the pain, I sat up, distracting myself by examining my surrounding. The first thing I noticed was the posters on the wall, well, one in particular. It was a red racer poster, the main red racer character was smiling creepily in the picture, followed by equally happy, but in a creepy kind of way characters.

But who liked red racer? I felt like I'd heard someone talking about it before, but who? I was on the tip of my tongue. Frustrating, I know.

That poster is really starting to creep me out and OH GOD WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES? I covered my chest as though I wasn't the only person in the room at the moment.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I had almost forgot that I was sitting in a strangers room, half naked, on their floor, and with absolutely no way of defend myself.

I paled.

THIS WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I jerked my body forward, bringing my knees to my chest in a fetal position before settling on pulling at my hair nervously, trying to figure out a plan. I always had a plan for situations like this, ALWAYS, but for some reason my mind was blank, I couldn't think of anything.

Fuck me, but not literally though.

"Nngh" I tugged at my hair harder, irritating the bump on the side of my head.

Then I heard it.

A tiny shuffling sound in the corner of the room.

I froze, my ears straining to hear any further sounds.

"Chirp".

There it was again! It was coming from a small corner in the room. A sort of...chirping? Was there a bird in the room?

I should just stay put and go back to planning my escape, but curiosity got the better of me.

Cautiously, I crawled towards the chirping sound, blanket in tow, until I saw something move under a small pile of clothes.

"OH GOD DONT KILL ME"! I screeched, flying back, probably tearing some hair out in the process before covering my eyes in pure terror. My chest felt heavy, and I tried to control my breathing. Ok, I'm not dead yet, so I risked a small peek through my fingers, and relaxed at what I saw.

Furr. It was a little giunea pig, and it was chirping like a bird. Very strange, but definitely not deadly, or scary.

He was actually kind of cute, and I was weak for cute things. I gently pressed my hand against it to find that he, or she, was really soft! I risked picking it up and holding it to my chest, which caused it to chirp even more. I was probably smiling like a huge dork, but I didn't care because I made a new little friend, and who wouldn't feel happy after that?

As I cuddled and cooed my chirping friend I heard a loud thud directly behind me. I jumped hard, screaming and hugging my new buddy to my chest. I began hyperventilating as I slowly turned my head sideways, to see a very shocked, shirtless Craig standing in the doorway. His phone was beside his foot on the floor, and he was holding a half eaten sandwich. It would have looked hilarious if I hadn't been scared shitless only moments earlier.

"Ow!" I felt a painful pinch on my finger finding that my friend had bit me. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I cried gently putting my friend down and feeling a bit hurt that it bit me. Even if it was my fault, I thought reluctantly.

"Um," Craig coughed awkwardly, catching back my attention.

"Ah, um, y-you scared me," I stammered feeling cornered, and backing away slowly.

"U-Uh no its okay, but I see you made a friend?" He shifted, a small smirk playing itself across his lips.

I stared at his lips for a moment. I swallowed thickly, and just like that, last night came flooding into my memory. Oh shit, he kissed me.  
He was my first kiss. Shit.

I pressed my cold hands up against my now burning cheeks. He. Was. My. First. Like oh my god, not to sound like a squealing girl or anything but this was kind of a big deal.

Wait, no okay it wasn't a good thing, I reminded myself. He TOOK my first kiss from me, he didn't ask. With that thought I felt anger bubble in the pit of  
my stomach. All these emotions, and freak-outs were bad for my heart.

I glared at him, reminding myself that things were not okay.

He put his hands up in defense as though my eyes could attack him at any moment.

"Look," he started.

"Um you kind of freaked out last night and fainted, so I brought you home and washed your clothes". He blushed looking down.

"I-I don't remember last night to well but if I did anything, I'm really sorry," He added.

"You're an asshole you know," I said, my features softening.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"A-and that was my first kiss," I muttered under my breath, almost hoping I wouldn't hear.

His eyes suddenly grew wide, as he processed what I had just said.

"Wait what?!" He ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Oh man, shit...I'm really sorry, I'm such a jerk."

He looked so genuinely sorry that I almost felt bad for telling him, if I wasn't too busy being angry with him.

I wrapped the blanket around me huffing angrily as he continued to apologize, averting my eyes anywhere but him. I settled my eyes on the clock, suddenly feeling like I was forgetting something, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I re-read the clock several time, 2:04pm it read. I really did sleep in, which was a first but wha-oh.

"Oh no", I whispered, panic rising in the pit of my belly. I was suppose to be home. Dad would be home, and I'm not there and...and I'm utterly fucked.

I slowly laced my fingers through my hair, horror etching itself across my face. I've never late coming home. He was going to be pissed, and it was really going to hurt. I silently crawled into a ball, pulling at my hair. I closed my eyes, trying to think of a solution out of this and finding nothing.

I bit at my lip until blood ran down my chin. Craig noticed and immediately ran to my side, asking what was wrong.

I ignored him. Maybe...if I went home and explained he wouldn't...be..mad...

Oh man, I really felt like crying now but I knew what I had to do. I lunged forward, latching onto a confused Craig. Screw what he thought of me, I needed  
a hug and I didn't care if I was being selfish.

He stiffened, but slowly relaxed and even wrapped his arms around me.

"I have to go" I pressed my face against his chest, looking up at him.

"Uh," He stared at me dumbly, blushing and looking at the ceiling.

"I- really have to go," I sighed, pushing myself away from him, and suddenly feeling more naked then before.

"W-well your clothes are in the laundry room, but their clean," He pushed himself up, running out of the room. I just paced around, biting my abused lip harder.

"I fucked up", I said to myself, fear running to my veins. If I run, maybe I'll get home faster.

"What did you do?" Craig asked innocently, holding my neatly folded clothes and biting his nails, a bit stressed himself.

"I...cant tell you," I looked away.

"But I have to get home, c-can I get a ride?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder with my hand. I hated asking for favors.

"Um yea, sure" he said, getting up and shuffling through his dresser. For a shirt probably.

We both put our clothes on in silence, before Craig grabbed for his keys. We rushed out the door, and hopped into his car.

"Thanks," I said, staring out the window, wishing the car would go faster.

"It's the least I can do dude, no worries," he said, eyes focused on the road.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble with your dad or something"

I flinched at his words. He didn't know the half of it.

"Hey," he suddenly said, eyes never leaving the road.

"I feel like such a jerk for putting a move on you, so if you, uh, want to go out for ice-cream sometime...?" He risked a quick glace in my direction.

"It's my treat man", he continued.

Well that was unexpected, but my entire day was filled with surprises so was it really?

"M-maybe" I stammered, my fear hitting me harder the closer we got to my "home".

"Okay!," he lit up, right as we pulled up to the front of my house.

I shrunk in my seat.

"Give me your number, and ill text you ok?" he asked carefully.

I was half paying attention and spoke out the memorized digits, as he quickly typed them into his phone.

"Awesome, maybe ill see you soon?" He said, questioningly.

"Y-yeah" I glanced nervously at the front porch, before opening the car door and stepping outside.

"Well bye" I said awkwardly.

"Later" he waved.

I tentatively walked up to my front door, trying the knob and realizing it was locked. Dammit.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself.

Then, I knocked.

* * *

CRAIG DOESNT EVEN KNOW! TWEEK IM SORRY OTL I'm really starting to get attached to my characters and find myself acting out what I have them do in the story, oh jeez, this isn't good for my health. Oh and please be understanding but I start college next week HOWEVER I will try to upload a chapter a week. Also, thank you so much for the support! Its really motivating me to keep this story up.

Much love -M


	7. Chapter 7

TRIGGER WARNING-CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF ABUSE. (and implied rape) Be warned!

I ended up at Kenny's house. I really had no where else to go, so I ignored my pride, and quietly knocked on his door.

I could hear a women shouting, something about good for nothing, and get a job, before she swung the door open.

"If yer sellin somethin, were not interested" she glared, about to close the door.

"Oh no! I'm a friend of Kenny's", I rushed to explain.

"Oh", he features softened a bit.

"He's upstairs," She said, opening the door more, allowing me into their messy house.

After the door was closed, she immediatly went back to yelling at her husband, not caring that I was still standing there akwardly. I guess it was my que to head upstairs.

I knocked quietly on Kennys door, pulling my hoodie over my head, and hiding my face, much like Kenny would do.

His door opened about an inch, a baby blue eye peering through the crack. Suddenly the door was swung open and I was caught in a strong, painful embrace.

"K-kenny I- can't b-breath," I struggled, not ready for human contact.

"It's been forever," he chimed.

"It's been a week," I grumbled, stepping away and dusting myself off.

"Dude...you look like hell" he stared at me, shifting around uncomfortably.

Well, I felt like shit. I rushed into his room, throwing my backpack on the ground, flopping on his bed. I didn't want him asking any questions. I just  
needed some help.

"So...," he started, pushing his hands in his pocket, and sitting next to me on his bed.

"May I ask why-".

"No."

"Bu-".

"Kenny."

He made a grumble in the back of his throat, which meant I'd won, and he would have to save his questions for later.

I was here to get bandaged up, for one, and maybe learn a few makeup tricks to hide the bruises, and swelling. That was it.

"I need you to do my makeup" I stated point blankly.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff," he snickered.

"Well then you don't know me at all," I joked back.

Kenny was very annoying, especially in public, but in private he was actually a really nice guy. I didn't deserve to have anyone talk to me though, I smiled to myself. It sounded sad, but it was life for me, so that was that. It was more a fact then a sad statement.

"I need help covering up..uh this," I gestured to all of my face.

He squinted his eyes, sticking his tongue out as though in deep thought.

"Ah okay, and you just want the face, or the.." His smiled faltered, but only for a split second.

"..neck.." He coughed, gaining back composer.

"Um whatever needs to be covered," I shrugged, feeling a bit sick at certain memories that were bubbling in the back of my mind.

!WARNING! AGAIN THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE. READERS DESCRESION IS ADVISED!

*Three days prior to Kenny's house*

The door vilently swung open, as the angry face of my father looked down to me. This time, I not only feared for my sanity, but for my life.

Bite your tongue, I repeated in my head, don't say anything. He grasped the sides of my arm, squeezing, as he flung my small frame in the house.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he seethed, towering over me.

I knew that talking never worked, so I looked at the floor, waiting for the blow, but it never came.

"You're worthless," he spoke in a terrifyingly soft voice.

He leaned down, tightly gripping my hair, pulling my head towards his.

"I'm thirsty, make coffee," he ordered, dropping me back to the floor.

I scrambled to my feet, rushing to make his coffee. I knew that if I messed anything up, spilt even a drop, he would unleash his anger against my skin, he would etch his filth into every fiber of my being. The whippings were bad, but the touching was worse.

I gasped for air, a panic attack threatening to spill the coffee beans I had begun grinding. Focus Tweek, please, freak out later, I begged myself.

His very essence rattled my bones, and suddenly I was working on adrenaline, an autopilot of sorts.

I was shikily pouring the ground coffee beans in the brewer when I felt a warm hand trailing its way up my spine. I froze.

"Whats wrong buttercup?" he cooed, fingers crawling up my sides.

I shivered, holding my breath.

I felt his rough hands running through my hair, making me want to puke, and suddenly I was being pushed forward, my head smashing against the counter.

The residing crack echoing in the otherwise silent home. Then it all went blank.

My eyes flew open, the sound replaying in my ears.

Was I dead?

I really hoped I was, I though, taking in my surroundings, before realizing I was on the carpet floor of my room.

I slowly sat up, my body overwhelmed with shudderes of pain, only worsening with the sudden stretch of limbs. So then I guess I wasn't dead.

I let out slow shallow breaths, before blinking and realizing only one eye was open. Gently, I ghosted my finger over my left eye, finding very tender skin as I let out a pained gasp. I must have a black eye. I slowly lifted up my shirt, revieling a mixture of hand marks and bruises, suddenly aware of the pain in my nether regions. What day was it? I couldn't tell you, nor did I care.

I slowly pulled myself up, sighing. Dispite the odd distrapution of pain throughout my body, I managed to make it to my bed. I sat, or rather plopped down onto my bed, realizing how big of a mistake that was as the pain in my ass seared up my body.

I was most likely bleeding, and if I had school tomorrow, then there was no God.

After catching my breath, I peaked out into the empty hallway, sparing a glance towards my bed, wincing at the blood stains all over my sheets, and floor.

Debating if I should sleep, or shower, I decided the lather was better. I needed to get clean.

Also, tomorrow was monday.

I guess there really was no God, I thought bitterly, throwing on some clothes.

After much lip biting, and debating, I finally shoved everything I needed before heading over to Kenny's house.

It almost hurt to seek help, but I really couldnt trust myself alone tonight...


	8. Chapter 8

"Fuck!", I hissed, my body screaming to pull away, but I held myself in place regardless. Kenny gave an apologetic look, his movements light as he tried not to hurt me again. I ground my teeth when he pressed a bag of ice, wrapped in a small cloth, against my bad eye.

"So do you want to talk a-"

"No.", I quickly shut down any questions he had, I didn't want to talk about it. I hated looking more pathetic than I already was. Plus, I didn't think I could handle talking about it right now. I wanted to break down, and sob until I couldn't feel, but I held back the feeling, forcing it deep down inside myself, and locking it away. Perhaps this wasn't the healthiest thing to do, but tears never solved anything, never made my life easier.

"Hey?", Kenny's soft voice cut through my internal debate.

I snapped my head up, startled from my thoughts. "What?", I answered, sounding snappier than I'd meant to.

"I won't say anything okay?", his eyes were gentle, genuine. I realized I was staring again, and tore my eyes away, my cheeks burning. The nervous, jittery feeling I often got hit me full force as I tried to calm my shaky limbs.

"Calm down dude", he let out an airy laugh, only making my jitters worse.

"S-Sorry".

"Don't worry about it dude".

Anything I tried to say after that felt awkward and forced, but Kenny didn't seem to mind. That or he was just too focused on his current task to notice.

"Need me to cover up the uh- other marks"?, he coughed into his hand, eying my neck warily.

"N-no my shirt covers them", I covered one of the marks unconsciously, shrinking away from his stare. I hated that look. It was the same look everyone gave me when they suspected something.

I pulled my body up, eager to change the subject. "I have to get home soon", I checked my phone- no messages or missed calls. "My dad doesn't like me being out too late, especially when he's out of town", I explained. It was only a half truth, but it was easier than straight up lying; especially to the closest thing I had to a friend. He smiled, pulling me in a for a quick hug. I winced but said nothing. "I'll see you at school then", he walked me to the door and waved me off. I thought I saw his smile falter, but I was already too far away to be sure.

I had forgotten about the ache until now, my body screaming at me as I trudged home. I folded my arms over my chest, shivering as I forgot my jacket again. The cold didn't bother me as much as the sting of fresh snow hitting the tender marks on my neck.

I unlocked the door, peeking in to be sure I was alone, before heaving a small sigh, and retiring to my bed. At least that was comfortable, at least it made me feel a little safe.

.….…..….….….….….…..….….

I stifled a yawn, my hair unusually messy. I jumped up, my foggy mind still putting the pieces together. What time was it? Half past eight, I was late for class, which meant they were going to call my "parents". "Oh fuck!", I panicked, grabbing whatever looked remotely close to clothes, and throwing them on myself. I tugged at my hair as I waited for my coffee to finish, using the extra time I had to brush my teeth, and assess my current state. I threw on some old green skinny jeans that were a little too loose, and 'far too ripped up to be considered real jeans' jeans, and a black oversized sweater which would have to do. It made me feel small, which wasn't bad considering I'd have to disrupt class to be counted as on time, and everyone was going to stare at me, and the teacher would be mad and- OH GOD THIS WAS TOO MUCH PRESSURE.

I popped one eye open, still in a fetal position on the floor. I could hear the chime of the coffee maker; so slowly I picked myself up, dusted myself off, and went back downstairs to quickly fill my thermos. I flung my messenger bag over my shoulder and rushed to school.

I burst through the school's front door, scanning the halls for any hall monitors that sometimes lingered around the area. Safe. I quietly made my way to each corner, peeking around, careful not to be caught by anyone. Not careful enough apparently, when a voice came from behind me.

"What are you doing?" I nearly peed myself, jumping back as though a creature had appeared to suck my soul out of my body then feast on the leftover flesh that was once Tweek Tweak. Of course it wasn't, but for several seconds it felt like a legitimate possibility.

"Jesus man", I let out a shaky breath when I realized it was just another fellow human. "Its just you".

Craig raised a brow, and suddenly I wished it had been a soul-sucking, flesh eating creature.

He raised a brow, in a kind of hot way. What did that mean? Was I suppose to say something else? My mouth wouldn't form words, so I opted to drink my still searing hot coffee instead. I sucked it up, my burning tongue nothing compared to my life as a whole.

"So", he started, which made me visibly flinch.

"I need someone to help me study for a math test", straight to the point, no hesitation in his voice. "I asked the teacher. You, Kyle, and Token have the highest grades in the class", he explained further stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I-I've never tutored anyone before", I all but yelled, my cheeks pink. "I-I mean I don't know if I'm the best...option", I looked down at my shoes, feigning interest in those instead. I wasn't trying to put myself down but its was a force of habit.

"Tokens busy and I hate Kyle"; wow this guy is painfully honest. I finally glanced up from my shoes to look at him. "Meet me at my place around five", he held my gaze before turning around to leave- like he literally walked out the front doors of the school.

I sulked for the rest of the day, unable to understand his intentions. Maybe it was a prank? But who would even put this much effort into someone like me? I cracked a sad smile, shrugging to myself. Whatever his reasons, I needed to be careful. Maybe he did just need a tutor. Maybe he just wanted to torment me like everyone else. "God I hate this", I groaned.

So I hid in the library until it was time for me to head over to Craigs. My jitters worsened the closer I go to his house, I had to stop and calm myself down when I realized I was practically around the corner. This is too much- I sighed. This really sucked.

I knocked on his door softly, hoping he wouldn't hear. I waited several seconds before turning to leave, hoping nobody would answer, but of course, the universe had it out for me. The breath I'd been holding left me feeling dizzy when Craig answered and thankfully _not_ his parents.

"H-Hey", I kept my arms folded tightly over my chest, unable to look directly at him. He just nodded, stepping aside to let me in.

I hesitated, only taking just enough steps inside to let him close the door behind me. My eyes wondered as I took in the house before me. It was simple, same general design as all the other houses in town. A two story, with nice furniture and brightly colored walls to make the small space feel bigger than it actually was. Surprisingly normal and upbeat, compared to the guy that was standing right behind me.

A blond head popped out from the kitchen door. "Craig sweety, when you're done with homework I need you to help me carry some stuff to the car.", she glanced over at me, looking a bit surprised at the unfamiliar face. "Oh hi there um..?"

"Tweek", I tried to smile, but it probably looked as forced as it was.

"Yes Tweek! Very unique..?", she commented, probably thrown off by the oddness of my name. She gave Craig a weird look before going back into the kitchen, to do whatever moms did when they were in a different room. I wouldn't know.

We both went upstairs, me following closely behind Craig and nearly crashing into his back when he stopped to open his door. He plopped down face first onto his bed; I stood there awkwardly. I eventually sought refuge across the room, sitting at his computer desk when I realized he wasn't turning around anytime soon.

I brushed my hand through my hair, debating breaking the silence. "I hope you didn't bring me here to watch you sleep", I said the first thing I could think of, pouting at how lame I probably sounded. Smooth.

He picked himself up, looking over his shoulder to glare at me. I shrunk away, turning my attention to my backpack. "I-I brought my math book, and some notes you can use if you need", I felt a little more comfortable talking about something I was good at.

"Why do you do that with your eyes?", the closeness of his voice startled me.

"Wh-what?", I looked up to find him about a foot from myself.

"You look like your glaring at me", he took a step closer. That was enough to make me successfully fall out of his rolley chair, hitting my head on his desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I held my hand over the tender spot on my head. That was definitely going to leave a bump.

...….…...….…

I sat at his desk, my palms shaky as I tried to explain certain Algebraic expression. He seemed to be getting it, but who could tell? I pinched the bridge of my nose, my bad vision, and the earlier fall giving my a massive headache. I debated wearing my glasses. Craig didn't seem like the type to go gossip about something like that.

I waited until he was busy with a problem before shuffling through my bag for my glasses case. I opened it, carefully putting my glasses on. My eyes felt less strained, my headache gone almost instantly. I let out a comfortable sigh.


End file.
